


Letting Off a Little Steam

by CsoulmateJ (Fantasorie)



Series: Birthday stories for kayla2011 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 03:02:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15161087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasorie/pseuds/CsoulmateJ
Summary: Chakotay finds Kathryn on the holodeck and helps her...let off a little steam...





	Letting Off a Little Steam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayla2011](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla2011/gifts).



> Not plot here - nothing but smut. This is a birthday story for kayla2011.

 

 

 

Kathryn had just finished tugging off the last of her uniform when she heard a twig snap behind her.  Turning, she glared at the man she found standing and staring at her.  “Chakotay, what the hell are you doing here?”

Her angry words snapped Chakotay out of the surprise he’d been in at finding her nearly naked.  “Don’t yell at me!  _You’re_ the one that forgot to engage the privacy lock.”

“And you didn’t happen to notice a program was already running?” she scowled at him.

“I did notice,” he growled.  “How the hell was I supposed to know you’d come in here and strip?”

“Why were you following me?”

“I wasn’t!” he shouted at her as he stalked over to where she stood with her arms crossed.  Seeing her eyes narrow, he gave in to his childish impulse and gave her a push…smiling in satisfaction as she hit the water.  “I came to see if you were alright.  You storming off the bridge the way you did was out of character.  I wanted to see if there was anything I could do.”

“And pushing me into the water was your conclusion of what you could do for me?” she spluttered as she wiped the water from her face.

Chakotay shrugged.  “You needed to cool off, the water seemed to be a good way to do that.”

Holding out her hand, Kathryn waited for Chakotay to take it.  Pulling him in, she smirked when he came up spluttering and wiping water from his face.  “Thought you needed to cool off.”

Chakotay narrowed his eyes then caught her off guard, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to hers in a hungry kiss.  He felt her struggle only a moment before her fingernails were digging into his skin, her body pressing closer to his.

Kathryn gave as good as she got in the bruising kiss, her tongue pressing for entrance to his hot mouth as she dug her fingers into his wet hair.  The water around them was cool, but did nothing except create steam against the heat of their bodies.  Pulling out of the kiss and gasping for air, she shoved him back into the water and turned to walk back onto the grassy shore.  Wiping water from her eyes, she turned to smirk at her first officer.

Chakotay scowled and stalked toward her.  Growling when she took off in a run, he caught up with her when she stumbled.  “Why did you run?”

“Why not?  You should have known I wouldn’t be an easy catch.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d swear I was trying to mate with a Klingon.”

Kathryn grinned as she struggled to get away again, managing only to knock them both down.  Landing with an, “Oomph,” she briefly wondered how Chakotay had managed to keep himself from falling with all of his weight on her, but his mouth closing around a hardened nipple and sucking, cut off all thoughts except one.

Chakotay heard the moan Kathryn tried to suppress and grinned down at her before switching to the other breast, sucking its taut nipple through the wet material of her bra.  When her back arched, he used it as an opportunity to reach around her and release the clasp of her bra then stripped the material away, tossing it behind them, not caring where it landed.

Kathryn’s mind was focused solely on Chakotay’s mouth as it moved over her body, gasping when his tongue darted out to trace around her navel before his teeth gripped the waistband of her underwear, tugging them down when she instinctively lifted her hips.

Leaving a hot, wet trail on her skin as he drug his tongue along Kathryn’s calf, Chakotay pushed her thighs further apart before settling himself between them, his nose nudging against her clit as he blew against the sensitive flesh of her center.  Pushing her thighs back against the grass beneath them, he half chuckled when she growled.  Not giving into her unspoken demands, he continued to take his time, teasingly blowing his warm breath over her and nudging her with his nose just enough to cause her own breath to hitch. 

Kathryn cried out when Chakotay’s tongue finally made contact with her aroused flesh.  It’d been so long, and he’d teased mercilessly, that it didn’t take much for her to grow closer and closer to climax only to curse in frustration when he backed off.  “Chakotay!” she yelled when she opened her eyes to see him standing and walking away.  “Where the hell are you going?”

Chakotay kept walking, waiting to see what she would do.  When he found himself shoved against a tree, he quickly shouted out the command to change the rough surface of the bark to a smoother, more comfortable texture, before Kathryn nearly tore open his pants. 

Pushing the offending material of his uniform out of her way, Kathryn glared up at Chakotay, a gleam in her eye, before wrapping her fist around the base of his length then taking the tip into her mouth.

Feeling her teeth scraping over his flesh, Chakotay fisted his hands in the loose material of his pant legs, barely resisting the urge to dig his fingers into her hair.  He had known that she would pay him back with equal fervor, but damn it all!  She was going to drive him mad!

Kathryn felt the muscles in Chakotay’s thighs quivering under her hands as she worked him with her mouth and knew that he was close.  A few more bobs of her head and she had him right where she wanted him.  Standing to leave him on the edge as he’d done her, she yelped in surprise when she found herself in Chakotay’s position, his hands cupping her ass as he lifted her.

“Guide me,” he hissed as he rubbed the tip of his length against her.

Kathryn, too lost in finally getting the release he’d denied her, did as he commanded.  “Oh damn,” she moaned.  A keening sound fell from her lips as he began to pound against her, taking them both on a very short trip to oblivion.

Chakotay hadn’t wanted his first time with Kathryn to be like this, but he should have known with this damn frustrating woman that it would be.  Taking her fast and hard, he felt her tighten her legs around him signaling that she was nearly there.  Sliding a hand down between them, he gave her that last little bit of stimulation, then watched only a moment as she came apart, his own orgasm following closely behind hers. 

Kathryn felt like nothing but a rag doll as she stood limply leaning back against the tree, her feet finally back on solid ground…at least she thought they were.  At the moment, she wasn’t sure of anything except that she hadn’t felt this utterly and completely sated in years.  She’d needed a good…well…she’d needed _it_ and Chakotay was the only male on this ship man enough to give _it_ to her.

Chakotay could feel his muscles trembling from the exertion as his mind came back into focus along with his surroundings and the feel of the soft body trapped between him and the tree.  “Let off enough _steam_ , Captain?”

Kathryn huffed.  “Don’t be a smartass, Commander.”

Chakotay stood back and gave her a dimpled grin.  “That is what you came here to do, wasn’t it?  That’s why you were going to take a swim, yes?”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and pushed away from the tree, moving to find her clothes.  “I’ll see you on the bridge in fifteen.”

Chakotay couldn’t help but smirk at her avoidance.  “Yes, Captain.”  Feeling something swoosh passed his ear, he looked down to see what she’d thrown at him, laughing as he bent to pick it up.  Turning to throw the boot back at her, he grinned, “You’ll be needing that if you’re going to meet me on the bridge in fifteen.”

“Get the hell out of here!” she yelled, shaking her head as Chakotay disengaged the privacy lock and left the holodeck.  “Frustrating, egotistical man!” she scowled even as her mind was trying to work out a way to get more of what Chakotay had just dished out.  “Maybe I’ll storm off the bridge in a show of temper again,” she whispered with a smirk.  “I’m sure there’s more _steam_ to be gotten rid of.”


End file.
